


The Pull (Towards Disorder)

by Rammstein6669



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apex legends headcannons, BDSM, Caustic is a bitter bastard, Caustic’s alias is used, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Fuse is a himbo, Fuse is a horny old man, Gay Sex, It will be very very fucked up in later chapters, Kinky, M/M, Mikhail Caustic, More tags to be added, NSFW, Switch Caustic | Alexander Nox, Touch Aversion, Touch-Starved, Unknown Illness, Who is occasionally soft, lung condition, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammstein6669/pseuds/Rammstein6669
Summary: “Fuse had always had the bad habit of falling for those he couldn’t have. Or, more specifically, those that weren’t good for him....And so, when he found himself staring at Caustic’s body with an odd sort of reverence, it wasn’t exactly surprising. He felt a thrill when he thought about being around him, a man so violent and ruthless that he supposedly got turned on by the sight of death. It was dangerous, and danger was what Walter Fitzroy knew best.”
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Fuse | Walter Fitzroy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Science is Precise (As am I)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for coming to read my first ever (posted) multi-chapter fic!!! 
> 
> I originally started this with the intention of if being an absolutely depraved one off, but it turned into something else entirely. I love this pairing more than life itself, and I really wanted to explore the dynamic deeper. 
> 
> Tags will change as further chapters are added. I’m hoping to post a chapter once or twice a week, give or take a few days depending on the size. 
> 
> Special thanks to [Skittlethrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlethrill) and the rest of the discord server in general for bouncing ideas back and forth for this one!
> 
> Please enjoy!

|  
|  
|  
Their relationship was one of symbiosis.

It was like that of a hungry bird keeping flies off of a wildebeest’s face, or, in this case, a small fish surviving by desperately cleaning the teeth of a careless shark—always on the edge of danger. 

Fuse obtained a nearly endless amount of sex—filthy and rough and impersonal. His appetite for the perverse was sated through hushed fumblings and heated aggression, and he thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it. He was granted the opportunity to engage in his favorite pastime without the unnecessary ropes and cables of a relationship, regardless if it was love or friendship.

And Caustic?

Well, Fuse wasn’t exactly sure. 

The chemist’s reputation preceded him, and Walter had found quite a measure of truth in the numerous rumors. It was undoubtable that he truly did enjoy his devious experimentation, most of which came at the expense of lives both human and animal. He was wholeheartedly focused on his research, exactly as the other legends had made him out to be. Because of that, he hadn’t struck Fuse as the type of man to enjoy sex, especially that of the more obscene nature, the type that the Salvonian simply _lived_ for. Fuse had expected him to scoff at the notion of fucking around, to explain how impervious he was to the concept of momentary pleasure. Perhaps he simply held up his end of the arrangement for the opportunity to notate further, although in a much more salacious manner. 

Fuse found himself consistently surprised by what the other was willing to go along with. Bondage, role playing, pain, dominance...nothing seemed to be off the table. And the fact that he willingly bottomed? _That_ , was something the Salvonian had never anticipated. However, he found himself in no position to complain. Their agreement, as they had taken to calling it, was exactly what the older legend had been looking for—a quick way to blow off steam and relax after rounds and rounds of bloodsport. Caustic was the perfect partner for these meetings, regardless of how surprising it was. He was quiet and reserved, rarely conversing aside from short remarks that revolved strictly around the act at hand. There was no confusion about what this was, and there were certainly no feelings. Apparently, there were advantages to hooking up with a sociopath after all. 

However, all of that had come crashing down around them, and the blame was on nobody but Fuse. The Salvonian had found himself increasingly interested in the other’s behavior, albeit much to his dismay. He had first refused to accept it, simply choosing to ignore the way he found himself staring as the other moved fluidly around his own home as he lay exhausted on his bed. Caustic seemed to tolerate his presence, not bothering to kick him out after their sessions. He would simply return to his desk, silent aside from soft mumblings as he worked diligently on hushed projects. Fuse found the lack of conversation to be pleasing, and it often resulted in him staying late into the night. It was in these moments he had begun to actually see the other, to _witness_ Mikhail Caustic. He watched with well hidden interest as the chemist organized his workspace, everything returned to its specified place by the next morning. He watched as he cared for the various plants around the space, always taking notes and observations, as seemed to be his true nature. He watched as he made himself cup after cup of coffee, always black and always hot. He watched as he put on his compression vest and nebulizer, silently enduring the uncomfortable therapy three times a day, _every day_. 

Fuse soon found himself obsessed by the way Caustic lived, so rudimentary and normal despite the fact that he supposedly found so much enjoyment in eliciting suffering. He appeared so ordinary for a man that felt nothing, and his daily routine hinted at a man who valued privacy and order above all else. The Salvonian carefully tried to peer further behind the curtains, discreetly asking questions as they came down from pleasure induced highs. He pulled bits and pieces of information from the younger man, each one cherished and thoroughly considered like one would a fine wine. _Mother ran an orphanage, father worked constantly, no siblings, top of his doctorate class_. Fuse committed all of the small details to memory, using them to paint a grander and more complete image of the man he was growing increasingly infatuated with. 

The man who was currently railing him. 

Fuse bit his lower lip firmly, head dropping between his shoulders as the force of the other’s thrusts jolted him forwards. He had came moments ago, and now his body trembled with oversensitivity. Nonetheless, he endured it for a while longer, exhaling sharply with relief as the larger man’s hips stuttered against him. He heard a deep, rumbling groan above him, and he moaned softly at the feeling of the other’s thick length throbbing within him. After a moment of silence, aside from their heavy breathing, of course, Caustic pulled out with a slight wince. Fuse immediately let himself drop to the bed with an exhausted sigh, and, after tying off the condom and disposing of it properly, the other joined him. They remained silent as they recovered, laying a few inches apart on the soft bed. Fuse let his head fall to the side, taking in all of the details the other’s body had to offer. He was large, in every sense of the word. His shoulders and chest were very broad, and his extremities were thick with muscle. His age was becoming apparent through the subtle greying of his hair and the way that fat began to soften the contours of his muscles. However, he was still in incredible shape and possessed a raw power thanks to the size of his frame. And besides, Fuse wasn’t exactly the one to speak on that matter. His own habits had led to the early formations of a relatively impressive beer gut. 

Fuse sighed and eyed the scars littering the other’s arms and hands, the skin warped and burned from volatile chemicals, as he had previously been told. The Salvonian just _knew_ that the texture would be pleasing beneath his calloused fingers, and it took a large amount of restraint not to reach out and touch them. The younger man wasn’t exactly the touchy-feely type, as he had discovered. Caustic had made it very clear from the start that he wasn’t fond of being touched in any manner that wasn’t purely sexual. Any attempt at physical contact after the act would result in the chemist wordlessly rising from the bed and heading to the bathroom, the sound of the shower droning out anything Fuse had tried to say. But that was ok, the Salvonian kept telling himself. He wasn’t exactly the cuddly type either. He was a rough and tough brawler, a manly man that thrived on impersonal hookups. And so, it was all the more concerning to him when he found himself unable to go more than a few days without seeing the other. 

Fuse had always had the bad habit of falling for those he couldn’t have. Or, more specifically, those that weren’t good for him. His and Maggie’s relationship had always skirted the line of friendship and love, regardless of the fact that she was batshit crazy. He always found himself interested in people that played hard to get, those relationships that simply couldn’t be. He hated leaving questions unanswered, hated not knowing what _could’ve_ been. And so, when he found himself staring at Caustic’s body with an odd sort of reverence, it wasn’t exactly surprising. He felt a thrill when he thought about being around him, a man so violent and ruthless that he supposedly got turned on by the sight of death. It was dangerous, and danger is what Walter Fitzroy knew best. 

It wasn’t outright love that Fuse felt. No, it wasn’t the longing for companionship and affection that he imagined somebody like Mirage or Gibraltar yearned for. He was too old for that. Years of violence and killing had changed his outlook on life, and he now realized that being self sufficient was one of the best traits one could have. However, when he looked at the scientist, who’s chartreuse eyes were now trained blankly on the ceiling, he felt a certain pull—a desire to uncover all of his secrets and to see him for who he truly was. He wanted to tear away the layers of armor he had built around himself, to remove that defensive persona of Caustic. He wanted to learn who he really was. He wanted to know what he was capable of behind all of the rumors and slander. 

“Ya wanna’ grab a coupla’ coldies at Mirage’s tomorrow?” 

Those intense eyes shot to him immediately, impassive and indiscernible. The silence had now developed into something tense and taught, and Fuse felt his chest tighten at the feeling. The question had come out of his mouth without a single moment of thought preceding it. 

“Are you inquiring as to if I would be interested in drinking with you?” Caustic retorted lowly, the question asked more out of disbelief than lack of understanding. 

Fuse nodded curtly. 

“I have no desire to find myself at an establishment filled with drunken dullards, especially one ran by Elliot Witt.” He chided, his eyes once again staring carelessly at the ceiling. 

“What if I brought some here, then?” Fuse pressed, white teeth peeking out from behind a lopsided grin. 

The chemist took a deep breath and sighed, and Fuse mentally winced at the rattle that vibrated deep in his lungs. He was in worse shape than he let on. 

“Acceptable.”

And with that, Caustic rose from the bed. He made quick work of redressing, pulling on a clean pair of slacks and a black, long sleeved shirt. Fuse listened as he made his way to the kitchen, and the familiar sound of him starting to brew coffee made him smile softly. 

Tomorrow.  
|  
|  
|


	2. Test Me (I Encourage This)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two! A pretty tame one to start. 
> 
> I finally decided on how I wanted to title the chapters! The quip chosen will have something to do with the chapter in one way or another!
> 
> Hope you all like it!

|  
|  
|  
Fuse’s mind reeled in anticipation as he made his way down the hallways of the Legends Compound and towards Caustic’s flat. He wore the same outfit always: torn jeans, a worn sleeveless shirt, and a leather vest over it. His boots thumped loudly against the metal flooring as he walked, and he eyed the case of beer in his hands as he rounded a corner. 

“Fuck me!” Fuse cried out as he slammed into something. Or, more specifically, someone. 

The Salvonian struggled to keep his balance as he ran directly into Gibraltar, the other’s solid stature almost knocking the case out of his hands. Once he had a firm hold on the alcohol, he glanced up to the other.

“Sorry, mate! Didn’t see ya there.” He apologized earnestly before nodding politely to Mirage who stood beside the larger man. 

“Ey, no problem, bruddah.” Makoa responded with a wide smile as he clapped a firm hand on Fuse’s shoulder. “Eli and I were just heading to grab some dinner.”

“Chop suey, tonight!” Mirage added excitedly before throwing finger guns at the Salvonian. 

“Well, you two enjoy yourselves.” Fuse offered kindly as he attempted to press on, not wanting to be late. From what he had seen, Caustic greatly valued punctuality. This night was already going to be tense enough, and he would rather start out on a good note. 

“We will!” Gibraltar boomed before looking down to the beer Fuse was carrying. “And it looks like you’re gonna too! What’s the occasion?”

“Eh, just a little piss up with a friend.” Fuse tried to evade the question, although he knew Makoa wasn’t stupid. He could see the way his eyes narrowed in recognition. 

“Witt, would you mind givin’ us a moment?” The larger man asked softly, turning to flash a small smile at the holograph technician. 

“Yeah, uh—sure, no problem!” Mirage stumbled over his words with surprise, obviously not anticipating the request. “I’ll save you a seat!” 

They watched as Elliot made his way quickly down the hallway, one of his decoys suddenly manifesting to keep him company. Makoa turned back to Fuse, and the Salvonian looked at him with narrowed eyes. 

“What’s this about, Makoa?” He asked with a tinge of frustration, lifting a knee up to support the crate of beer as he changed his grip on it. He really didn’t have time for this. 

“Listen, Wally. Gibraltar’s not stupid.” The larger man began, his kind voice now quiet in the empty hallway. “I know you’ve been hangin’ out with him.” 

“Get to the point.” Fuse retorted sharply. He knew it was only a matter of time before a few of the smarter legends figured out what was going on between him and Mikhail. However, he didn’t want to be lectured about it. They were both grown adults, and what they did in the bedroom was nobody else’s business. 

“I’m warnin’ you now, bruddah...he’s a bad man.” Gibraltar answered firmly, his face now serious. It was odd to see him without his normal, charismatic smile, and it made Fuse uneasy. “He brings nothin’ but suffering into this world.”

Fuse stared at the younger legend with a firm scowl. It was utterly uncalled for, but Fitzroy found himself feeling defensive. It took a monumental effort to push those feelings down. 

“With all due respect, mate...” Fuse continued with a firm tone. “It’s none of ya’ bizzo. I can take care of myself.”

Gibraltar exhaled a heavy sigh before putting a hand calmingly on Fuse’s shoulder. “I know you’re not stupid, I just want you to be careful.”

There was a tense moment of silence as they stared at one another. 

“Caustic doesn’t do anything out of the kindness of his heart.” Gibraltar insisted lowly, his voice as kind as possible for such a harsh accusation. “He always has an ulterior motive, that man.”

Fuse opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced as the other pulled him into a tight embrace. “We all care about you, Wally. Please be careful.”

Gibraltar clapped him once more on the back before continuing down the hallway, not waiting for a response. The bizarre interaction left Fuse momentarily stunned, his feet planted firmly beneath him. The other’s words ran rampant through his head, and he found himself torn. Part of him felt a flicker of concern, while another was nothing but frustrated. Images of Mikhail calmly watering his plants ran through the Salvonian’s head, and it seemed unfair that they judged him so harshly. Had the others even bothered to get to know him? He shook off the thought with an embittered grumble and continued towards the chemist’s quarters. Once he arrived, he pinned the beer between his hip and the wall to free up a hand, knocking in the pattern they had grown accustomed to recognizing over the past few months. 

“It’s unlocked.” 

Fuse didn’t hesitate to enter the room, making sure to shut and lock the door behind him. He wandered further into the other’s quarters, setting the case of alcohol down onto the small kitchen island with a loud thud. He turned to look at the chemist who sat silently at his desk, and he was surprised to see him still wearing his vibration therapy vest. Normally he was done with it by the time he arrived. Caustic closed the book he had been reading and placed it softly on the desk before turning to look at the other. 

“I’ll be finished momentarily.” He briefly pulled the nebulizer away from his face to speak. “Feel free to begin without me.”

Fuse didn’t hesitate to take the other up on his offer. He pulled a bottle from the carton and pulled the cap off easily with his prosthetic hand. He took a large sip and was relieved that it was still cold despite the detour in the hallway. He took the silence as an opportunity to glance around the other’s living space, and he didn’t waste it. It wasn’t often he found himself in this part of Caustic’s flat, and he made note of all of the small details. A large spice rack sat on the counter, each bottle thoroughly labeled and organized. In fact, the entire kitchen was well labeled and organized, and Fuse was surprised by how well lived in it looked. 

“Ya never struck me as the type who cooks.” He blurted mindlessly, his metal hand tapping idle patterns in the countertop. “Especially when they make right good tucker for us in the mess hall.”

The sound of the oscillating vibrations of the therapy vest stopped, and Fuse turned to watch as the other unhooked the all of medical equipment and put it back in its respective place. 

“Cooking is simply another form of science.” Caustic answered with mild interest before blowing into a small, handheld device with a tube attached to it. The force of the exhale brought on a harsh coughing fit, although the majority of it was muffled against a clothed inner elbow. 

“Ya been pregaming there?” Fuse asked with amusement, stupidly assuming the small object to be a breathalyzer. 

“A pulmonary function test.” The chemist answered with mild annoyance, quickly writing something in a logbook before finally turning to glance at the Salvonian. “It allows me to monitor the percentage of my current lung function.” 

Fuse felt his face redden in embarrassment at that, chiding himself for the lack of foresight. He quickly took another sip of beer, surprised to find that he had already nearly finished this one. He placed the now empty bottle on the counter and didn’t hesitate to reach for another as the scientist made his way over. Fuse watched as he grabbed a bottle opener from a drawer before settling into the chair across the island with a heavy sigh. The larger man grabbed a bottle and opened it smoothly, smelling the contents thoughtfully before taking a small sip. Those piercing eyes finally glanced up at him, and Fuse held the contact to the best of his ability. 

“What is the reason for this peculiar meeting.” Caustic asked without hesitation, his voice firm in its confidence. 

Fuse hadn’t expected him to be so forward. He stumbled over his thoughts and words, struggling to come up with a valid excuse. However, he knew the other was smart, and he decided it was probably best not to play around with him. 

“Well if I’m honest, I think you’re bloody interesting.” Fuse answered dryly, quickly drinking more from the bottle that he gripped tightly in his hand. 

Caustic eyed him with a level gaze, his expression unreadable. He took another small sip of beer before answering calmly. “I have no desire in changing the protocols of our arrangement.”

Fuse scoffed loudly at that. 

“Yeah nah, mate. I’m not talkin’ ‘bout that.” He clarified with a laugh, trying to keep his nerves in check. “I don’t want any feelings either.”

Fuse paused for a moment after that—introspective. What did he want then? He had set this up without a plan, never mind a goal. What was this even? A business meeting? A party? A date? The last option made him cringe with disgust, and he finished the remainder of the bottle with a sigh. He looked at the other’s expecting expression, and he simply let the words roll off his tongue. 

“I wanna’ get to know ya better.” He admitted openly, quickly uncapping yet another bottle. “I don’t think anybody else here gives ya a chance. I think you’ve got a lot to offer.”

There was a long moment of silence, and Fuse though that perhaps the other wouldn’t answer at all. However, he was wrong. 

Caustic _laughed_ at that—a real, albeit short, laugh from deep in his diaphragm. The suddenness of it had Fuse utterly confused, and he didn’t know how to respond. 

“And what is it, precisely, that you think I have to offer?” Caustic questioned with amusement. Fuse was initially glad that he had spoken, but the nature of the question once again had him floundering. 

“If I’m honest, Doc...I’m not quite sure.” He admitted earnestly, the alcohol finally seeming to loosen him up. “But I think there’s more to ya than ya let on. I don’t think you’re as bad as they say.”

Caustic regarded him silently at that, taking another reserved drink. His face was still obnoxiously unreadable, and his posture was one of calmness and confidence. Fuse let his remaining eye drop and gazed curiously at the two prosthetic fingers on the outside of the other’s left hand. Well, that could be a starting point. 

“What happened to your hand?” Fuse asked boldly, and he was surprised to finally see a change in the other’s behavior. 

Caustic shifted in his seat, and the remaining knuckles on his hand grew white as he clenched the bottle in his broad palm. Fuse immediately knew he had managed to strike a nerve. 

“A lab accident.” He answered curtly, his voice now rough with displeasure. “A result of inexcusable carelessness.”

Fuse knew he was lying—he had always been good at reading people—but he didn’t dare to press further. He could see his demeanor visibly shift, and he immediately recognized the heat that rose to the other’s visage. The annoyance caused by his question was quickly deflected and replaced with a barrier of lust. Fuse had anticipated a much longer conversation, but he wouldn’t say no to a good, hard fuck. And, judging by the way Caustic quickly rounded the counter and pressed into his personal space, it was very clear who would be doing the fucking tonight. 

Once they got to it, it was rough and detached, and Fuse loved every moment of it. He groaned as the larger man pushed into him after a rushed preparation, a broad palm pressing his face harshly into the mattress beneath him. Skin slapped lewdly against skin as the other thrust into him, his thick cock filling him completely. It wasn’t long before Caustic fucked an intense orgasm out of him, and he followed along shortly after. Once a brief cleanup had been completed, Fuse found himself absolutely exhausted on the bed, Mikhail lying silently beside him. The combination of the remaining ecstasy he felt and the alcohol thrumming in his blood guided him quickly towards sleep, regardless of how hard he tried to fight in. 

Eventually, he gave in.  
|  
|  
|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed it!!! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Tell me what you’d like to see in future chapters or where you thinks it’s heading!


End file.
